dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Miyamoto
Edit2.jpg Name: Rin Miyamoto Age: 17 years old Height: 164 cm (5'4ft) Weight: 54kg (108lbs) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Golden Blood Type: O + DoB: 23rd of August Appearance With long black well-kept hair, she tends to put it in different styles. - Buns, braids, ponytails, or curl it to let it bob freely down to the lower of her back. Within the crown of her black strands are two foxen ears of the same shade as her hair. And just like her tail, they are groomed to perfection- Something she deems to be very important. Her eyes are alluringly golden, framed by a jet black cirle which only defines the color. Her black pupils are round but ever so rarely slit, and if you ever come to see that, you might've already lost yourself within her created illusions. She owns a slender figure with an even more so delicate waist. Upon her features lays more defined bone structure which hints on a false fragility. Such as her collarbones, hip bones and knuckles. As for her attire, she would wear anything that would restrict her movements as little as possible but still make her feel beautiful. Her B-cups allows her to rarely be in need of a bra, so often in her casual wear, she would not wear anything underneath her top. And even though her balance is extraordinary, she would prefer to never wear heels as they are nothing but a bother. Behavior/Personality She would rather not involve herself into discussions where she would have to take one side. More prefered, she likes to see how it plays out and observe the situation. When forced into taking sides when she would rather be bias, she can become unsure of herself and become more prone to making mistakes. Once her loyalty is placed somewhere, it is not easily budged. But at the same time, she has a difficult time in placing it anywhere. She thinks its easier to doubt rather than trusting. She's quite the timid person, not one to take initiative unless it's necessary. The big city can make her overwhelmed at times and get her lost or anxious. She consider herself good at hiding emotions but most of the time they can be told by the position of her ears and tail. Rin's biggest fear is drowning. She has a general fear of lakes and rivers but above all, the ocean. Roleplay allignment: Neutral Occupation/class: Civilian/Student Fighting style: Flow of battle: Sei. Base style: Taichi. Weapon of choice: Kunais. PeakHuman System: Endurance, Durability Allies/Enemies: Has yet to make any of either. Abilities Illusion Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Fox-Fire Manipulation User is able to generate and manipulate fox-fire which usually manifests as fire, electricity and/or light. Kitsune who are the main users of this power usually expel it from their mouth or tails. Certain users may be able to use fox-fire for additional purposes, including hypnosis, draining life-force or even souls or as a form of travel, either by riding the fox-fire or changing into/becoming it. Life-Force Absorption The user can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. As many superpowers are derived from life force, user may be able to absorb them from the targets. Any attacks derived from superpowers are also vulnerable to such abilities, as the energy and matter produced contains the user's life force, which can be drained and rendering the attack useless. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. Background Story There was no such thing as hard labor or uncertainty in the early years of Rin's childhood. The young kitsune knew nothing about power hungry personalities, not even when they were right in front of her nose - Her very own parents. The Miyamoto family had already begun to set seeds of their corruption before the third world war. Their wealth came from their illegal investments on drugs, human trafficking and weapons. Money gave them power and power gave them the freedom to do as they pleased. They managed to remain invisable to the law due to the many corrupted souls within their walls. To the public eyes, the Miyamoto was wealthy due to their family name who owned and maintained many shrines over the lands of Japan. Everyone in the family became involved with the illegal investments eventually to maintain and keep the family name's wealth and fame. When the war begun, the family did their best to ensure safety of both themselves and their wealth. They had prepared a 'safe underground home' for the most important members of the family, or that was what they called it to sugar coat the truth that it was more of a prison. It was in fact a bunker, nothing fancy. No windows. A prison which drove many of them mad after the many years of hiding like cowards. They became mad enough to escape from their own hell to the surface, where hell only had a different appearance. And somehow, they survived. Those who remained inside the bunker became unable to leave. Their fear of the surface was far greater than the pain they chose to withstand as they starved to death. Rin was never told this dark story. Never once was she awared of the gruesome fate for her ancestors. She was told, that by mere luck, few members of her family survived and transformed into what would be the beginning of the Kitsune Blood that rushed through their veins. She was told it was a decision made by the gods, to turn humans against one another in order to restore strength to mankind - To scour the weak from the increasing population. The Miyamoto relocated themselves to New California. Rin was often alone. Her only salvation was her older brother, Sadao. When Rin was about ten years old, Sadao was seventeen years old. He felt a responsability to help her kitsune blood to become stronger. He was the one who helped her develop her skills in life-absorbation, illusionary and fox-fire manipulation for the next six years. 1-0.gif Sooner than Rin would expect, even Sadao would have to look away from her direction as he was doing his best to prepare himself to become the next head of the family. With his characteristics, their parents belived that he could bring the family some good fortune and more wealth. Even after this many years, the Miyamoto family was struggling to become as great in weaponary industry as they used to be. The law enforcers had become harder to deal with, which made it difficult to make business. Without the knowledge of their parents, Sadao was not only interested in the business. Another concern of his was to figure out a way to change the fate of his little sister, that only had two years left until she would become eighteen years old and be involved into the very dangerous enviroment and future that their parents had created for them. In his opinon, she was not suited for the job. Not only would she get hurt, which concerned him as the bigger brother. But she would also be a liability when things would get serious, which concerned him as the future head of the family. Rin came to understand the definition of loneliness. She stopped to develop with her powers despite that her parents had gotten her a teacher. Even though Sadao made sure to visit her from time to time, she simply could not concentrate when her brother was so out of reach, emotionally. He had become distant, secretive. And from time to time, she was certain he was lying to her. 3-0.gif Rin Miyamoto 2.gif Sadao was running out of time. Rin would soon turn seventeen and he had nearly tried everything to ensure that Rin would not become involved with the family business. Their parents would not budge in their decision, she was there to stay. If anything, she could be useful by an arranged marriage to ensure an alliance. While that might be a fate that was further up the road, Sadao would not take it. He had already earned the respect from those who worked under their family and the rest of the family started to think that it was time for the old leaders to be replaced, since their success and progress were down to zero since they got in charge. 4-0.gif Sadao visited his little sister as a brother for the last time. He sat down with her, just talking for hours until he begun to utter his last caring words for her ears. "You will have to be strong. Independent. But most of all, witty enough to adapt to your new situation." His words followed. Rin did not know what he was talking about at the time. Just another of her brother's life advices, but she did not know it would be the last one. "Don't look back. Don't search for the past.. And only get yourself into trouble if you can get yourself out of it." He then stood up and left her room with her in it. Her confusion did not get the chance to settle before she heard them - Screaming from only rooms apart from hers. She was quick to get on her feet and run to her screaming parents, only to find them burning by his blue flame. Was his powers really that superior so that even her father did not stand a chance, he who was ninetailed? Or was there more to what she was seeing right now? Either way, she could not believe it. She could not understand why it was happening. Her brother turned to look at her, a devilish grin upon his features. Before her eyes, his four tails turning into five, then six, then seven.. Eight.. Nine. - How? How was it possible? She just stared at him while he coldly stared back, into her eyes. For a moment, it felt as if her lungs became filled with water, as if she was drowning. It caused her to fall to her knees, coughing hysterically. Just as sudden as the drowning sensation had begun, it vanished. Her brother simply chuckled before his voice called out to her; "Run, scaredy-cat." And she did. She ran out of the building where a car awaited her. She did not care about how conveniently it was waiting for her. She needed to run, her brother had told her so. As the car drove her through the city, she barely took note of the night and the brightful city-lights. She had never been this far away from home, even though she was not far away at all, yet. She could not bring herself to cry. Perhaps it was the shock. She and the chauffeur sat silently for hours as they just drove. She did not know where they was going, she did not care to ask. After many hours, the car stopped. The sun showed that it was about mid-day. "We have arrived." The male voice of the chauffeur said. Without her asking further, he explained. "We're in The City of Kasaihana. Your apartment is on the sixth floor of this building. Door number is 167. Everything you will need, you can find there. The lady next door is a kind woman, she has agreed to answer your questions about the city and where your school is." "School..?" She asked, but the man shook his head. "The woman next door in room 166, will answer your questions. Now, get out." Doing as she was told, the man spoke up while the door was shutting. "Now, remember. Don't look back." His words were like a knife to her chest and before she could say or do anything, the door had shut and the car drove off. 5-0.gif She entered the apartment, her new home. It had a kitchen that was connected to the lounge and dining area, a seperate bedroom and a bathroom with a smaller tub. Nothing that she was used to back home. The cupboards were filled with necessities, the kitchen had been stocked with food and the bedroom wardrobes filled with clothes. What was all this? Had her brother planned it ahead this far? This must've meant that he cared, if even a little. - The thoughts rushed through her mind. No, it must've been another relative that had this fixed for her once they found out what her brother would do. That must've been it? Enough of that, she thought. There was no point in trying to figure out something when she did not have the details. She needed to figure out what to do next. What school was it the man was talking about? How would she find her way around this city? Did she need to find a job in order to pay for this apartment while she figured out a way to contact her relatives? She laid on the bed and the exhaustion took hold of her, putting her to sleep even though the hour was so early. 6.gif She woke up before sunset and made her way to room 166. The woman was kind, just as the man had promised. Though she did not answer any questions about her brother, or her family at all, she told her about the school she would start attending to. Kasaiahana High. She even gave her a map that was easy to read and follow. She had to adjust to her new situation, she had no other choice. Her brother's advice repeated through her mind. Yet, she could not help but wonder, would this be her life from now on? Or would the hope within her heart that was hanging by a shread, be cut loose? Category:Generation 1